


True love

by Rainbowthot



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, First Dates, Fluff, Karaoke, M/M, POV Bucky Barnes, POV First Person, Romance, Romantic shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 08:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18406685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowthot/pseuds/Rainbowthot
Summary: Bucky and Sam on their first date.





	True love

It's a date, Sam said. I still can't believe it. I feel my body thrumming with excitement as I walk with him to our table. 

It's karaoke night at the bar Sam chose for our date and I can't help finding it romantic. Maybe he'll sing for me. I really hope he does. 

We order our drinks and talk and laugh - _"oh but, Sam, how funny you are!" "Oh my God, Sam, stop it you'll make me blush! No, I'm kidding, fucking continue!"_ \- and then he's standing up!

It's finally happening. 

The Romeo and Juliet romance I've been wanting my whole life. He'll sing for me and we will fall for each other and probably birds and mice and horses will join the singing and it'll be like a dream!

He gets up on the stage and I can't resist staring at him, admiring him! What a man!

And then the music starts playing, it's all exactly like I dreamt it. 

"Yeah yeahhh..." Starts Sam, and I feel enchanted, like I'm listening to a siren's voice. 

"I don't fuck with you, you little stupid ass bitch, I ain't fucking with you!"

I gasp. This isn't what I expected to hear but-

"I got a million trillion things I'd rather fuckin' do," Sam continues. 

And yes, this is it. _This is love_ , my heart sings in my chest. This is everything I ever wanted. 

"LITTLE STUPID ASS, I DON'T GIVE A FUCK," I yell at the top of my lungs and then I run to the stage, climbing Sam like a fucking tree. And he holds me!

This is true love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading 😀


End file.
